


I love You

by saphaelbanewood



Series: saphael week 2017 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I just want them to be soft and happy, M/M, Role Reversal, Saphael Week 2017, instead of vampires they're werewolves, kind of, this is just an excuse to make a soft saphael story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphaelbanewood/pseuds/saphaelbanewood
Summary: Raphael Santiago, alpha of the Baltimore's pack is struggling with some decision he has to make, luckily he has the support of his partner Simon Lewis





	I love You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy lovely people ♡

 

Alec Lightwood, head of the NY Institute, decided that is time to reinforce the bonds between downworlder and shadowhunters.

 

The war is coming, they can't afford enmity and mistrust. With the help of Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn – and his boyfriend– he planned a meeting in the Institute, they invited the leaders of the downworld in NY; and also he encouraged them to bring their allies in the surrounding areas.

 

Alec understands is a risky move, but he wants to show the downworld that the shadowhunters are changing and evolving, he wants to show everyone is equal and significant.

 

☽☾

 

Raphael Santiago, alpha of the Baltimore pack, is in his office arguing with his second in command and partner.

 

«Simon I don't think is a good idea, shadowhunters aren't people we can trust.»

 

Simon grabs Raphael's hand gently «We need to protect our pack, and this is the best way to do it».

 

Simon guides Raphael to a big couch in the room, and both take a seat on it.

 

Raphael sigh and grabs the bridge of the nose, he feels a headache coming, Raphael knows his boyfriend is right, but he doesn't want the pack, their family, be in more danger than they already are.

 

Simon feels the distress in his partner, he interlocks their fingers, the concern is palpable in his voice «I know this will put the spotlight on us; is a risky move, but we need to plan ahead, first NY but who knows what's Valentine is planning, we have to be prepared.»

 

A small smile appears on Raphael's mouth, Simon always finds a way to calm him  «I knew I didn't choose you just because of your beautiful face.»

 

Simon has a big smile on his face, and a soft blush on his cheeks «I'm the whole package.»

 

Raphael rolls his eyes fondly «of course you are» he pulls Simon to the exit «Come on, we need to tell our people.»

 

 ☽☾

 

Alec and Magnus are having a meeting with the alpha of the NY pack, Luke Garroway in The Hunter's Moon.

 

They are sitting on a hidden table, having a quiet conversation.

 

Alec looks distressed, «Luke, did a pack answer the invitation?»

 

Luke rubs his neck, «just one.» Alec frowns, but Luke continues

«The downworld is in panic, we are dying, and the clave is doing nothing, the people are wary about this invitation.»

 

Alec looks down, he knows the clave is full of idiots, but he won't give up «I want to change that, but I'm glad that a pack is willing to put their trust on us »

 

Magnus smiles at him and grabs his hand «That's the spirit darling, so Luke where's this pack coming from?»

 

Luke sighs «Baltimore's pack.»

 

Magnus smile gets larger, and Alec's eyes get bigger.

 

Alec asks «Baltimore? They agree to join?»

 

Luke shakes his head «No, they accept to come and talk» Luke settle on his seat and lowers his voice «look the alpha, Raphael Santiago is not an easy person, but he runs one of the strongest packs in the downworld, and he's always seeking for the safety of his people.»

 

Magnus nod and continue «If Raphael is coming to talk, it means he understands the danger and is willing to make an alliance »

 

Alec looks at Magnus curiously «Do you know him?»

 

Magnus puff up his chest «Yes, I knew him since he was bitten, he probably had 5 or 6 years old, his mother asked me for help, and I took him under my wing, but when turned 17 Raphael decided to move out and start his own pack, he's an incredible leader, now he's 25, and he is the alpha of one of the most powerful packs in the downworld.»

 

Alec smiles, he can tell Magnus is really proud of Raphael, now he's a little curious about meeting him.

 

Alec turns back to Luke «When will they arrive?.»

 

«Tomorrow»

 

Alec is taken aback, «That soon?»

 

Luke nods and starts to get up from the chair «Yes, and I need to prepare some stuff for their arrival, so I better get going, the check is on me.»

 

Luke smiles to them and walks away.

 

☽☾

  
  


Raphael and Simon arrive exactly at 10:00 AM to New York, two members of the pack are coming with them.

 

Simon convinces Raphael to take a walk around Central Park before the meeting they have with Luke.

 

Simon loves Central Park, it significates the different stages of Simon's life; he remembers playing here when he was a kid, but it's the same place Simon got bitten and all his life fell apart, Simon remembers after the turn, he wasn't able to even pass next to the park, but this is also the place he first met Raphael.

They walk around, enjoying the atmosphere that only autumn could give, Simon always loves to make this kind of stuff with Raphael, take a walk, dinner dates, grab a coffee or simply a movie night; let him feel like a regular couple.

 

Don't get him wrong, he loves his pack and his life as a werewolf –although he misses the chocolate– but with the constant pressure of the clave and now this war coming, sometimes he just wants to run away with Raphael, where no one would find them.

 

Simon feels a soft squish on his hand, «you have been oddly quiet, should I be worried.»

 

Simon smiles and playfully push Raphael's shoulder, «haha, very funny.»

 

Raphael chuckles.

 

☽☾

 

People believe Raphael is made of stone, He thought it for a while until Simon appeared on his life.

 

With Simon the smiles are easy, the laughs spontaneously, everything feels so natural, at the beginning of the relationship he was so scared about this but as the time passed by he understood, it was meant to be.

 

Seeing Simon amazed about the autumn in New York, make him happy, he thanks God for putting Simon in his path; surely they have ups and downs and sometimes he wants to duct tape Simon's mouth, but he wouldn't change it for anything.

 

Raphael feels Simon's fingers interlocking with his, «Raphael?»

 

«Hmm»

 

«I love you.»

 

Raphael grips their hands, «I love you too.»


End file.
